XO
by PassionWriter101
Summary: Dean/Seth/Roman Slash! I suck at summary's, but give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is puely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Dean/Seth/Roman Slash!

XO

_"If you're not willing to make an effort and change things, we're out, at least I am."_

He hadn't started this situation with the intention of it getting serious, and he didn't realize how serious it had gotten until his partners came to him with their concerns.

What they wanted was something he couldn't give; something he didn't _want_ to give. Away from the road, his life was his. His personal space was his, and he wasn't willing to give that up. He didn't want to share his life outside of the road with them. That was beyond his comfort zone.

While he trusted them, confided in them, and loved them, he wasn't willing or ready to let them in. For twenty-eight years, he has had people he's cared about and let into his life, just walk out without any explanation. Rejection was something he feared greatly, and he never put himself in a situation where he would have to face it.

With that being said, he didn't want to end things with his two lovers either. He was at a crossroad, and he didn't know which direction to go in.

He sucked in a long drag from his cigarette, savoring the menthol taste before blowing the smoke out into the crisp night air. He sighed, leaning his elbows on the railing and bowing is head. He heard the patio door slide open behind him, he took another quick drag before tossing the cancer stick over the railing.

"I saw that."

The smooth, deep voice sent shivers down his spine and calmed his tense body.

"We have to be up in a few hours you know, and you're driving."

Dean turned to face the Samoan, leaning his back against the railing and folding his arms across his chest. He looked the taller man over, taking in the way his long, thick wavy hair framed his handsome face. His eyes traveled lower, admiring his strong physique.

"At least come inside, it's cool out here."

His blue eyes snapped up, gazing into light gray ones. He pushed off the railing, his arms falling to his sides. He closed the short distance between them, wrapping one arm around the Samoans neck, while the other went around his waist.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Roman nodded his head slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"Good."

Dean leaned in, pressing his lips to Romans. He prodded his tongue against Romans sealed lips until they parted. Their tongues tangled, dancing together in a slow sensual kiss. He moved the hand that was wrapped around Romans neck to tangle in his hair. He pulled at it lightly, earning a groan from the larger man. Dean pulled back, resting his forehead against Romans.

"I love you." He told him again.

"I love you too."

Dean nodded, smashing their lips back together in a passion filled kiss. He couldn't give this up, he_ wouldn't _give this up.

* * *

He grumbled, turning away from the wetness that bothered his neck. He mumbled a 'stop', moving further away from the irritation. He really regretted not going back to bed with Roman after their make-out session.

He felt light kisses being peppered across his abdomen, a smile tugging at his lips. Seth had learned a long time ago that this was the best way to lure Dean out of bed. While the older man was fully awake now, he decried to play possum and enjoy his wake up call.

He felt his shirt being pushed up his chest, light kisses following after. Seth was always so gentle and attentive with him, no body part ever going untouched. He felt the bed shift, another body flanking his side.

Was he really OK with walking away from this because of his insecurity? He could find others to keep his bed warm no doubt, but did he want to give up the intimate mornings, or the quiet nights he spent with his lovers?

He groaned as the pillow was yanked from his face, his hand flew up, covering his eyes from the light that shone in from the patio door.

"It's not that bright, you're not a vampire, and you've been awake this whole time." He felt Romans hair curtain his face and a gentle kiss was placed on his lips. Dean groaned as Roman pulled away, halting his plans of deepening the kiss. "Get up."

"But I don't wanna go to school." He said rolling onto Seth. "Don't make me go." He whispered in the younger mans neck.

He chuckled, running his hands up Dean's back. "I'll make it worth your while if you get up."

"He has to drive,"Roman called from the bathroom. "If you're gonna do what I think, I suggest you don't, cause I ain't driving."

Seth chuckled again, running his hand through Dean's hair. "I'll drive."

* * *

"So what do you think he's going to decide?" Seth asked as he changed lanes, he had held true to his eariler statement of driving. Dean was stretched out across the backseat, as much as he large body would allow in the medium sized sedan, snoozing away.

"I don't know." Roman was as unsure as Seth was. Whatever his decision, it would make or break their relationship.

"Maybe we shouldn't of said anything." Seth mused.

_"Don't do that, please." Seth begged. "We're not accusing you of anything."_

_"It sure seems like it," He said angrily. "I don't have some side piece waiting for me in Vegas, and if I did you would know."_

_Roman sighed from where he sat on the couch, this conversation was going to hell in a hand-basket._

_"We just want...we want to feel," Roman sighed, pushing away the hair the framed his face. He wasn't fond of being emotional or sharing them, but in this case it was imperative. Dean needed to understand, that their relationship was running much deeper then he thought. "We just want to feel like we're apart of your life outside of work."_

_"You are, I go home with you guys all the time, we're together all the time. What more do you want?"_

_"We want to go home with you," Seth said stomping his foot. He didn't want to seem like a child but this was frustrating and he was over Dean's indecisiveness. He just wanted the man he loved to give a hundred percent to this relationship as he and Roman did. "Don't you think after a year it's time to start taking things to the next level?"_

_Dean scoffed, "Next level, and then what? Get married and have a few kids?" He asked sarcastically._

_Seth sighed sadly, sitting next to Roman and resting his head in his hands. He was over it._

_"Look," Roman said firmly. "We love you, and we know you love us, but we're tired of everything being on your terms-"_

_Dean held a hand up, "You've never had a problem with it before. You both were in agreeance on this situation we're in."_

_"So we're a situation now?" Seth asked. "Wow," He said sighing. "Look Dean, we just want to feel like we're important enough to share your life with you in Vegas. Or even share one place somewhere together."_

_Dean shook head, "I'm done with this." He moved across the living area into the bedroom which held one king sized bed. Seth and Roman watched as he pulled his clothes on._

_"Where are you going?"_

_Dean ignored Seth's question and continued to dress. He grabbed his leather jacket off the floor, moving back into the living area he swiped his phone and wallet off the table, putting the items in his back pants pocket. Roman stood and followed him to the door._

_"You need to decied if you really want to be with us or not, look at me." He said softly. Dean turned, looking into the pale gray eyes. "If you're not willing to make an effort and change things, we're out, at least I am."_

_Dean sucked in a deep breath, still staring into those pale gray eyes that held so much honesty. "Don't wait up."_

_Roman sighed, resting on the door once it closed behind Dean. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist._

_"I don't want you to leave me; us."_

"We can't keep pacifying him and sugar-coating everything Seth, a relationship is fifty-fifty, and in our case...well I don't know the exact number but you know what I mean. I love him as much as you do, but we have to be firm with what we want out of this relationship."

"I just don't want things to end between any of us, you know?" He relaxed back into his seat, reaching over the console to take Romans hand in his. "Well, be ok...I hope."

* * *

**Authors Note**: I am absolutely in love with the song_ XO_ by Beyonce, I think it's beautiful, and in some way I was inspired to write some Shield slash. So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is puely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Dean/Seth/Roman Slash!

XO

_"I'm just going to grab a few beers with some of the guys, don't wait up." _

That had been the mantra for the past week, and it bothered Seth, because he knew Dean was doing it on purpose. He was avoiding all alone time with them, except for sleep. Dean was smarter then he looked, but Seth and Roman weren't stupid either.

"Pizza?" Seth shifted his gaze over to Roman and nodded before resuming the task of packing their bags.

_"I think I'm just gonna head over to the next city and explore a little bit."_

And like the love sick puppies they were, they followed. Instead of putting their foot down and forcing Dean to make his decision, they followed him to Chicago, freeing him of any responsibility.

"I might just head home after tomorrows show." Roman spoke, moving around the bed to sit in the chair that sat next to the window.

Seth sighed from his spot on the floor, folding one of Romans black t-shirts and placing it in his bag.

"I guess I'll go home too."

Roman leaned forward on his elbows and rested his head on his folded hands. "He's not gonna budge Seth, he's going to avoid it as long as we let him. And I'm fucking tired of pretending like everything is OK."

"I know, me too." Seth closed the top on Roman's suitcase and zipped it up. "You're all packed."

Roman stood and turned his bag upright before placing a kiss to Seth's lips. "Thank you." He rolled his bag towards the door, setting it beside Dean's.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower really quick, you can pick the movie tonight." Seth told him, pulling his shirt over his head as he moved into the bathroom.

"Thank God, because I'm tired of all that ninja shit."

* * *

"I hope Pepsi is OK."

Dean nodded, taking the tall glass from Phil's hand. He took a sip, letting the strong liquid bubble in his mouth before swallowing. He leaned forward, placing the glass on the coaster Phil sat in front of him. Dean leaned back, crossing his hands behind his head.

"What do you know about relationships?"

Phil chewed on his thumb nail before answering, "Nothing, I mostly just fuck."

Dean chuckled, "Classy."

Phil shrugged, kicking his feet up on the glass coffee table that sat in front of the couch, comics and tattoo magazines littering the top. "Why, what's on your mind?"

"You know my situation right?"

Phil nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah, I always knew you were a kinky fucker Ambrose, but two, you're living the life man."

Dean smirked, "Well, things aren't so peachy right now."

"What? Are they holding out on you or something?"

"Nah, nothing like that. They want things to go to an even higher level then they already are, and I'm not sure I want that. Ro basically told me if I didn't get my shit together, he was out."

"Damn, what did you do?"

Dean shrugged, "Nothing, they just want to come and stay in Vegas with me, but that's my getaway, my personal space, my me time." Dean didn't find that to be unreasonable, everyone had that special something or special place that they didn't want to share with others. And Vegas was his, in his barren apartment.

"That's kind of selfish don't you think?"

"Maybe, I don't see what the big deal is though, I'm not cheating." He said with a frustrated sigh. "We spend almost every waking moment together; they'll get over it eventually though, in my mind it's not something to break-up over."

Phil scoffed, "You don't know shit about relationships."

"Says the guy who just fucks." Dean retorted.

"Yeah, but at least I never have to worry about anyone leaving me."

Dean sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, Phil had a point.

* * *

"_Pretty Woman_, really?"

Roman wrapped an arm around Seth's waist, pulling him back into his chest. "It's a love story and Julia Roberts is hot...and so is Richard Gere." He said softly.

Seth chuckled, turning his head to peck Roman's lips. He snuggled into Roman's large body, enjoying the heat that radiated off of him.

"Do you think we should tell him?"

"Tell em' what?" Roman mumbled.

"That we're going home alone this week. I just don't want it to be a surprise."

"He'll be pissed either way."

Seth sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Roman placed a soft kiss to Seth's neck, "Putting his happiness before our own got us here in the first place."

Seth turned in Roman's arms, resting his palm against the Samoan's cheek. "You're not happy?" He questioned.

Roman closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. "No."

Seth whimpered, pulling back slightly. "Why?" He searched Roman's eyes for an answer, only to find them void of any emotion.

"It's something I have to deal with, a personal issue."

Seth set up, throwing the covers off of him. "You and Dean and your fucking personal issues." He stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Seth hummed softly. The small tiff with Roman and Dean sneaking into the room mere hours ago was quickly forgotten. All of his worries were washed away with a simple kiss, and simple touch, and a simple 'I love you'. Being between his lovers confirmed his love for the two men, made him realize that this is where he belonged, and where he always wanted to be.

Dean pulled away from tender kiss he was sharing with Seth, resting their foreheads together. He stared into those large, deep brown eyes. The held his heart, and it hurt him to know he could lose them. He shut his eyes, rubbing his nose against Seth's. "I love you baby."

"Love you too." Murmured Seth.

Dean pulled him into his chest, looking past his shoulder. He watched as the water from the shower head ran down Roman's body, the way his hair stuck to his face. Dean reached and pulled Roman closer, his body pressing into Seth's. Seth moaned, reaching back to take Roman's hand in his.

Dean caressed the back of Roman's hand with his thumb, bringing it up to rub his cheek against it. He pressed a kiss to his palm before letting it go. Roman brought his hand down to rest on the small of Dean's back. Dean moved his hand up to Roman's hair, playing with the bit on the nape of his neck.

His eyes locked with Roman's, a fierce gaze between the two.

"I love you Ro," Dean frowned as Roman's eyes shifted to the ground, breaking their contact. "I mean that, and I don't want you leaving me; us."

Roman's eye cut from the with porcelain tub they were standing in to Dean's ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Authors Note**: Originally I was gonna have them fuck, but there's always time for that. Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed, I wasn't sure about this but I'm so happy you guys like it. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Dean/Seth/Roman Slash!

XO

Roman stretched his large body, his aching muscles screaming in protest. His forehead was throbbing, thoughts of last flooding his memory, making his headache even worse. He moved into the attached bathroom, taking care of business before starting the shower. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it into the brown wicker hamper that sat beside the sink. He tested the temperature of the water, finding it to be just right. He pulled off his boxers, tossing them in the hamper also.

He stepped under the powerful shower head, slicking back his wet hair. He braced his hands out in front of him on the green tiled wall. The muscles in his back relaxing under the scalding hot water. He let the water sooth his aching body before he started to wash his large frame.

He rinsed away the remaining shampoo from his hair before cutting the water and stepping onto the mat that laid in front of the tub. He ran a towel through his hair, squeezing away the extra water before drying the rest of his body and stepping into his slippers. Roman moved into the bedroom, pulling out a pair of black boxers and slipping them on.

He moved over to his nightstand, picking up his phone and sifting through his unread messages. There was one from Seth.

_A quick text would of been nice. Hope you made it home without any trouble. I miss you already. Love you._

He sat on the bed, phone still in hand. He sighed tiredly, thinking of the argument they had last night after the show.

_"You want to tell me why you've been giving us-no, me the silent treatment? Everything was fine this morning."_

_Roman's body tensed, the time was now. "I'm going home." He said slowly. "Without Seth, and without you."_

_Dean frowned, "And you're just telling me this now?" Dean waited for an answer, but never received one. He looked over to Seth who was watching anxiously. "Did you know?"_

_Seth nodded slowly._

_"Then why didn't you say anything."_

_"Because we were going to tell you." Seth's throat was as dry as the Sahara desert, he could feel the tension mounting, it was quite overwhelming._

_"We?" Dean questioned._

_"I'm going home to Tampa, Seth's going home to Iowa, and you're going to Vegas." Roman spoke. "Simple enough for ya?"_

_Dean cut his eyes over to the Somoan man who was packing his bag diligently. Then back to Seth who was doing evrything possiable to avoid Dean's stare. _

_"So no one thought that maybe I should of been filled in on this information before I booked my ticket to Tampa?"_

_"You can easily get it changed."_

_Dean cut his eyes back over to Roman, becoming tired with his snippy attitude._

_"What the fuck is your problem?"_

_"Fuck if you care." Roman muttered._

_"Well, I'm asking arn't I?"_

_"Guys, please, lets not do this right now. It's been a long night and we're all-"_

_"No, no, no, no, no." Dean drawled, his voice becoming even more raspy. "You two planned to bail on me and I'm susposed to be OK about?"_

_"You don't have to be." _

_"Roman!" Seth warned._

_Dean looked between his two lovers, confusion and fear swirling in his mind. Why was Roman being so cold? What had he done up until this point to treated this way?  
_

_"Fuck this, I'm out of here." Dean moved over to the locker his things were in and began to pack. _

_Seth watched the muscles in his back flex, wanting to do anything to ease the tension in his shoulders, but he knew his efforts wouldn't be appreciated. Dean was __pissed__._

_"Can we at least talk about this-like adults?" Seth asked, placing his hands on his hips, looking between his two bull headed lovers. _

_Dean threw on his worn leather jacket, pulling the handle up on his suitcase and slinging his backpack over his shoulder._

_"I'm done talking; done." He said pointing to Seth. "And done." He pointed to Roman. "You can take the fucking rental, I'll catch a ride with Punk." _

_He threw the keys at the Somoan, they hit him in the shoulder before falling to the floor. He threw the door open, the heavy wood smacking against the metal lockers that sat behind the door. Without another word or glace, Dean was gone._

_Seth sighed, falling into the folding chair behind him. Things were only bound to get worse from here, he could feel it._

_"Did you have to do that?" Seth ran his fingers through his hair before tying it back. "Are you gonna start being a dick to me too?" He watched Roman pull on his jacket without a word. "Hello, I'm talking to you." _

_Seth stood from his chair, moving across the room to stand beside the Samoan._

_"What's eating you man?" Seth asked. "I've never seen you be so short with Dean. What's up?"_

_"I'm tired Seth." Roman bent to pick up the fallen keys, stuffing them in Seth's front jean pocket. "I'm gonna ride with Jon and Trin, we're all going the same way."_

_Seth frowned, "Why are acting like this?"_

_"What part of 'I'm tired' don't you understaned."_

_"Yeah, I'm fucking tired too, phyically and now mentally. What the fuck happened between this morning and now?"_

_"It has nothing to do with you, it's just-"_

_"Like hell it does!" Seth cut in, getting more furious by the second. "I'm your boyfriend, I think I deserve some fucking answers here."_

_Roman clutched the handle of he suitcase, moving closer to Seth._

_"Dean said he was done, well maybe I am too."_

_He wrapped his free arm around Seth's waist, placing a dull kiss to his head before leaving too._

Things could of went smoother, a lot smooter, but he was in a panic. After a year it was all starting to catch up with him, and it hit him hard. He was in a relationship, and it involved two _men_.

The more the thought about it, the more it scared him, and the more it scared him, the more he thought it was wrong.

But love was never wrong, right?

* * *

**Authors Note**: We'll dive more into Roman's feelings next chapter. Thanks for all the support and lovely reviews. I really appreciate it, you guys are awesome! **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Dean/Seth/Roman Slash!

XO

He couldn't escape his thoughts, the packed bar he was sitting in didn't even drown them out. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout, he wanted to let it all out, but he couldn't. He was trapped. Trapped in his own mind, and the fear of expressing himself and saying how he felt was too much.

He looked over to his cousins: Jimmy and Jey, they were super close and he trusted the twins with everything in him. They were also least likely to shun him if he were to come out about the kind of life he had been living for past year. He figured they would be confused, they had always known Roman to be a lady killer, he had never wanted for female attention or companionship. What would they think of his relationship with Seth and Dean?

He took a swig of his beer, he knew they would keep his secret if he asked them to. He sat the bottle down, pushing it away a bit. He wasn't really in the mood to drink. It's almost ironic, with the mood he was in, it was the perfect time to get sloshed. But he thought better of it, when he was drunk he got angry, and an angry drunk usually had a lot of shit bottled up inside and he didn't need the whole bar knowing his business.

He checked his phone, two messages from Seth, none from Dean. It wasn't a surprise, Dean wasn't good with this sort of thing and neither was he. He sat his phone face down on the table, folding his hands atop his head and leaning back in his chair.

He felt like he was gonna burst.

Jimmy gave him a nod and a look, "You OK man? You been kind of quiet tonight."

Roman let out a slow breath. "Just one of those days man."

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, I been there."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Jey asked, chiming in.

Roman rubbed his hands against his jean clad thighs, biting at his bottom lip in thought. He could feel his heart beating just a tab bit faster, that little voice in the back of his mind telling him he could do it, but it was quickly bullied by the louder voice that told him to keep his mouth shut. He shook his head slowly.

"Just one of those days man."

* * *

He didn't like being alone or feeling lonely, it sucked, and it only reminded him of when he was in high school. Memory's he wished to forget. He was being ignored, which also bothered him greatly, it only surged on more memory's from the past that he also wished to forget.

Dean and Roman were both stubborn, alpha male types, and not good with their feelings or words for that matter. And Seth had always been the one to bring them together whenever they had a spat, but now they were both ignoring him. He knew things were going to be different this time around, and it would take both Dean and Roman getting off their high horses to get to the root of the problem, what ever it was.

Like Roman, he too was over Dean unwillingness to share and be open. It had been a year now and Dean was still holding out on his life in Vegas. But Seth knew there was more to the story, and it was all on Romans part. And with Roman being Roman, he knew it wouldn't be easy getting the big man to open up.

Seth scrolled through his contacts, finding Dean's name and hitting the 'call' button. He wanted to clear up what he knew was swirling through Dean's head.

Seth sighed tiredly when he was sent straight to voice mail.

"I'm just checking in, something you obviously don't care to do." Seth sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. "I'm sorry, I just...this whole thing is stupid. I miss you and I love you. I just want to be with you, and Rome, and for all three of us to be happy..." He was rambling now. He just wanted to hear Dean's voice. He just wanted things to be normal again. "I'll see you Monday I guess...bye."

Monday was less then forty-eight hours away, Seth ached at the unmistakable feeling that it would be a day he'd never forget.

* * *

Seth had started his hunger pains. It was just something about those large brown eyes, his tight ass, and that huge grin that he always wore. He was a looker and Roman had noticed. It scared him shitless too, cause he'd never looked at another man the way he looked at Seth. He found himself not only being physically attracted to Seth, but mentally too.

They were so different but connected so well, Seth did most of the talking, Roman chiming in every now and then to give his thoughts, but it never bothered him. He was smart, like really smart, and Roman loved listening to everything Seth had to say. It was just something about the two toned man that made him _feel_.

Whenever they were together it was just so easy for Roman to be Roman, not Sika's son, not The Rocks cousin. Just Roman-quiet, laid back, Roman. And that was what he cherished most about their relationship.

Dean had been an acquired taste, he couldn't stand the Cincinnati native at first. But Dean and Seth were close, and Roman wanted to be closer to Seth so he tolerated him. And slowly but surely, the crazy mess that was Dean Ambrose had made his way into Romans heart too.

Like himself, Dean wasn't much of a talker, but when he had something to say he said it. He was loud and proud, super cocky too, but not in the way that is was annoying and unattractive. He was real, raw, and full of grit. Most people couldn't take Deans 'crazy' and found it to be unappealing, but Roman loved it.

Like Seth, Dean made him _feel_, it was scary at first but it felt so damn right. It was different now.

Seth made him feel like a _man_, and Dean didn't.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I'm super excited to write the next chapter, but I want to hear what you guys think first. We'll be getting Deans thoughts on everything next chapter and I'll explain more about Seth's past in a later chapter. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys are lovely! **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Dean/Seth/Roman Slash!

XO

He paced the length of the floor, his arms crossed over his chest tightly, and an unlit cigarette hanging loosely from the corner of his mouth. He had arrived to the hotel room first. He guessed it was better then walking in on Seth and Roman doing God knows what without him.

They must of really thought he was dumb, maybe with reason, Dean wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but still. They had been tag teaming him for weeks now, so there wasn't an ounce of doubt in his mind that the two were doing something behind his back.

He couldn't wait for them to walk through that door, they thought they were so slick. He saw red just thinking about their betrayal. Seth had the nerve to leave some bullshit voice mail as if he and Roman weren't together, as if they hadn't planned on bailing on him that night after the show.

Dean snatched the cancer stick from his mouth, throwing it across the room before punching the air. Seth and Roman were causing all the chaos, not him. In his eyes their relationship was fine, they all worked so well together and barely fought. Until now that is.

Roman and Seth were his, not each others. He'd started this, and if it ever ended it would be on his terms. They weren't gonna go off and live happily ever after without him, no way. It would break him if they did. They were the Three Musketeers, they belonged together.

He loved both men equally. They meant more to him then they would ever know. What scared him was not knowing if they loved him the same way. Maybe they were using his being so sheltering of his space in Vegas as leverage to leave him and be with each other. It made him sick just thinking about it.

Dean stopped his pacing, his body tensing as he watched the door knob twist. His hard expression softened a bit when he was greeted with Seth's smiling face.

"Hey." He pulled his luggage into the room, sitting the large black suitcase into the closet along with his backpack. He moved over to Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing the side of his face. "I missed you." Seth said softly.

"Where's Roman?"

Seth pulled back, brushing off the fact that Dean hadn't hugged him back. He was still mad.

"I don't know, he's not here yet?"

"I wouldn't have asked if he was." Dean retorted.

Seth sighed, sliding his hands into the pocket on his hoodie. Yeah, he was mad.

"I missed ya." Seth tired. "This is the longest we've ever been away from each other since we've been together."

Dean scoffed. "I'm sure Roman helped you forget about me."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean looked Seth over, those brown eyes held nothing but confusion.

"So you weren't with Roman?"

Seth shook his head. "No Dean, I wasn't. I went home, by myself, like we all did."

"Yeah," He started pacing again. "You two planned this though, I may not of went to great schools like you and Roman, but I'm not dumb."

Seth frowned. "Babe, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Seth reached out in front of him, grabbing Dean at his elbow.

"Please stop and tell me why you're upset."

Dean stared into the large brown eyes and frowned, "Lets just wait for Roman."

Seth dropped his hand, "Fine." He said before moving into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Seth had perched his body up onto the counter, legs pulled up into his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He rested head on the mirror behind him and sighed. He'd spent his whole weekend doing absolutely nothing but trying to get in touch with his lovers, and Dean was mad? If anything, he was the one who should be pissed off. He was the one being ignored, they were talking out their frustrations on _him_!

If Dean wanted to know about Romans where abouts he should be questioning Roman, not him. He was as lost as Dean was. But the audacity of him to think he and Roman were running around behind his back, if anything he and Roman should be concerned about what he was doing in Vegas.

He shook his head and sighed. He couldn't believe a small request had turned into this. It had taken on a life of it's on. Dean was becoming paranoid and Roman was becoming more detached then ever. The two were so caught up in their own feelings, they didn't see that Seth was struggling too.

He always checked on them, made sure they were OK and had everything they needed. He could complain about it, but he didn't. He hadn't had this kind of love in a long time and he didn't want to ruin it by being needy. Maybe that's why he focused his energy into Dean and Roman so much. Focusing on their needs and wants so he wouldn't come off as needy with his.

Dean and Roman loved him, he knew that and he felt it. Their love was so_ real_. Sometimes he just wished they were as open with their love and feelings like he was. And more attentive to him as he was to them.

He came out of his thoughts and frowned, moving off the counter and throwing the door open; he braced himself. How had he not heard the commotion?

* * *

"This is your fucking fault, open the fuck up and we wouldn't having this problem. But I'm done, I just told you that."

Romans deep voice bounced off the walls, sending shivers down Seth's spine.

Dean chuckled dryly. "You're breaking up with me over what, cause I like my personal space. My life doesnt revolve around you two."

"We're in a fucking relationship Dean," Roman yelled. "Do you even-fuck it! I'm done!"

"You're breaking up with us?" Seth asked softly, moving into the room. He looked over Roman, he was breathing hard, hands resting on his hips, and a harsh glare thrown Deans way.

Seth looked between his lovers, both silent and still, breathing like they'd just run a marathon. He felt himslef start to hyperventalte, "Why?" He asked softly. He wasn't prepared for Roman to really act on his threat.

"Yeah, why now Roman?" Dean asked, moving to stand directly in front of the Samoan. "Maybe you're the one hiding something. Where I'm from we fix problems, we don't just give up and walk away. Shit is hard right now, you don't see me going anywhere."

Dean shook his head. "You can't even look me in the eye."

"Rome," Seth moved forward, placing a hand to his chest. He was surprised when Roman brushed him off. "Rome." Seth whimpered.

"Don't touch me like that." He said softly.

Dean watched the exchange, tilting his head to the side, trying to catch Romans eyes. They stood there in silence. The tension was think, suffocating almost. Roman pushed back the strands of hair that had fallen from his ponytail.

"I just..." He took a deep breath and let out a low groan.

Dean could see something was bothering him, and whatever it was, had to be far more serious then the little spat they were having now.

"Rome," Dean spoke, reaching out for Romans hand, only for the bigger man to pull back.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Like. That."

Dean frowned. "Like what? Roman," He reached up to cup the Samoans face, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Roman!" Seth screeched, watching as Roman drove Dean into the wall beside the window. "Roman," Seth moved across the room, grabbing at Romans hands that were clenched in a fist around Dean's shirt.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again, ever!"

"Roman let him go!"

Roman let go of Dean, pushing away Seth in the process. He moved backwards looking between the two.

"I done with this, it's over OK." His voice was soft and lacked true confidence. "I can't do this. Outside or work, outside of The Shield, I want nothing to do with the both of you. I'm done OK."

"Then leave." Dean ground out, ending his mantra. "If you're done _leave_."

"Roman!" Seth whined, the desperation clear in his voice.

"Let 'em go Seth."

"Roman, please!" Seth started to move towards the bigger man.

Romans hand shot up, and with a shake of the head he said: "Don't!"

"Leave...get out...GET THE FUCK OUT!" Dean shouted. "GET OUT!"

Roman looked between Seth and Dean once more, never meeting their gaze, before tuning on his heel and leaving the room.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter. I wanted to reveal so much more, but I want to see if you guys can piece together some of the pieces. Any who, thanks for all the lovely reviews, they're a great help to this story. You guys are awesome. And thanks to everyone who added this to their favorites and alerts. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Dean/Seth/Roman Slash!

XO

_"Tell me what you want, don't be scared."_

Remembering that night had triggered it all. Every detail of it came flooding back into his memory full force. He was disgusted with himself, and even more so that he let it happen more then once. Roman was a proud man, but he had let Dean shatter his pride. With the loss of his pride he had allowed Dean access to not only his mind, but his body too. The image of Dean on top of him wouldn't go away. It was haunting almost.

Whether he enjoyed it or not was neither here nor there, the bottom line was that it was wrong and he would have to live with his sinful decision for the rest of his life. He became less of a man when he laid on his back for Dean Ambrose and nothing more then a freak when he bent Seth over.

He didn't know which was worse, the sexual connection he had with the two men or the emotional one. Both were pretty bad in his book. He had been completely stupid. Being with Seth and Dean had been risky, but he learned quickly to lie well. He knew if they were found out, they could all kiss their dreams goodbye. He knew the suits were high on him, but Dean and Seth had worked for years to get to where they are today.

They might not see it now, but he was doing this for them as well. He had clout; the backing of his father and his cousin, the one and only Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. Roman knew his future was bright, and the company wouldn't be so willing to let him go. Guys like Dean and Seth, no matter their talent, were expendable. This was best for all of them, no matter how hard it would be.

"You alright back there Rome?"

That warm voice brought him out of his thoughts, he smiled at the dark skinned woman before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"I'm surprised you ain't passed out from Jey's stank breath." Jimmy said after making a lane change.

Roman looked over to Jey, who was sleeping beside him with his mouth wide open

"I slipped a mint in his mouth after he passed out."

Jimmy threw his head back with a laugh, slapping the steering wheel causing the horn to sound. Trinity shoved him in the shoulder, looking back only to see Jay still sleeping soundly.

Jimmy calmed down a bit, glancing in the rear view mirror at Roman.

"Why aren't you riding with Dean and Seth like you normally do, not that we mind you, but whats up with that?"

Roman shrugged, looking back out the window.

Jimmy frowned, looking over to Trinity who only shrugged.

"You know this story line has you looking like a winner," Jimmy started. "Are they mad about your push?"

"No." Roman sighed. "It's just nice to have some time to myself, we're OK though."

Jimmy looked over to Trinity, arching a curious brow. She shrugged again, not believing Roman either.

* * *

"Like what you see baby?"

Seth blushed, looking down at his half eaten burger. Dean had been uncharacteristically attentive today. From small touches, to quick glances, and gentle kisses. Maybe Roman walking out on them didn't affect him in the same way. He was still cool Dean, without a care in the world. He did appreciate the extra attention, it kind of took his mind off the Samoan for the most part.

Seth popped a fry in his mouth, chewing on it slowly.

"You OK babe?"

Dean nodded, picking up his drink and slurping the last bit of it.

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Just wondering." Seth pushed his plate away, laying back into the booth.

"He walked out on _us_ Seth, remember that. His decision, not ours."

"I know." He said softly. "It's just weird without him not being here."

"I'm not enough for ya?"

"No." Seth answered quickly.

Dean huffed, eyes widening a bit before he recovered. He groaned, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and throwing a few bills on the table before peeling out of the booth and the diner.

Seth groaned. "Fuck!"

He slid out the booth, rushing out the diner and into the parking lot where Dean was leaned against the rental with a lit cigarette between his fingers. He approached him slowly, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"That's not what I meant, I meant you are, but we're a threesome babe. It's just weird without him here." Seth looked down at his feet, kicking away some small rocks. "You know how much I love you, I just feel like a piece of me is missing." Seth looked up again, only being met with Dean's cold stare. "You're all I have right now baby, or course you're more then enough."

Dean inhaled the menthol flavor of his cigarette before blowing the smoke into Seth's face. He inhaled another long pull, this time blowing the smoke to the side. He flicked the butt, crushing it under his boot.

Dean walked around the car, pulling open the drivers side door. "Lets go."

"Dean," Seth pleaded. "I didn't mean it."

Seth sighed, Dean slamming the door ended the conversation, or lack there of. He slid into the passenger seat, barely getting the car door closed before Dean pulled off. This would be an even longer ride then it already was.

* * *

_"You're gorgeous baby," Dean whispered againt his neck. "Isn't he beautiful Seth?"_

_Seth nodded, running his fingers through Romans hair._

_Dean trailed kisses from Romans neck down to his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Roman gasped as the wet, pink tongue went to work on his now hardened bud. Seth slid his body closer to Roman, turning his head towards him and placing a gentle kiss to his lips._

_Seth whispered, "I love you."_

_"Love you too." Roman moaned as one of Deans hand slid across his member. _

_Dean stroked Romans impressive length, looking up at the man whose eyes were closed. He looked over to Seth and smiled._

_"Feel good baby?"_

_Roman only nodded, arching off the bed to meet Dean strokes. Seth ran a hand across Romans abs, kissing at his lips on occasion._

_"Tell him what you want baby." Seth encouraged._

_Dean eyes flicked over to Seth then to Roman, who turned away shyly._

_"Tell me baby." He said as he continued the slow stroke to Romans member. "Tell me what you want, don't be scared."_

_Roman moaned, turning his head back so he was facing Dean, he stared into the lusty, half lidded blue eyes, moaning again._

_"Come on baby, tell me."_

_Roman thrust into Deans hand again, his words coming out breathy. "I want...I want...fuck, I want you."_

_Dean licked his lips, his own breathing becoming labored. "Want me how baby?"_

Roman groaned, punching the tiled wall in front ot him. He howled in pain, shaking his aching hand. He heard a knock at the door and Jey asking him if was OK.

"I'm fine," Roman grimiced. "I just slipped."

He leaned forward, letting the water beat down on his back. He licked away the the drops from his lips, some salty, some not.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Well there's that. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love hearing your thoughts. These boys make me sad. Anyway see you guys next chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Dean/Seth/Roman Slash!

XO

_He looked around the make-shift office, his palms were sweating and his knee bounced with anticipation. Jane had excused Seth and Dean from the room, leaving him alone. He knew he wasn't on Seth's level when it came to his in ring work, and he definitely couldn't touch Dean when it came to mic skills. He could admit that he was in fact the weak link of The Shield. However, he felt that he had improved a great deal over the past few months, and he could only hope that creative took notice._

_This was really his last shot at making something of himself, he hadn't finished college, and things hadn't panned out with the NFL. While he was a smart man, he wasn't skilled; this was it, his last shot. _

_The door swung open, Jane greeted Roman with a smile as she held the door for Stephanie McMahon. His heart thumped and his throat went dry, this didn't look good._

_He strolled into the locker room, throwing a head nod at a few of the guys as he passed them. He plopped down on the bench beside Seth, who was changing into his gear._

_Seth bent slightly so only Roman could hear, "You look like you've been fucked thoroughly, did Dean pull you into another supply closet?"_

_Roman shook his head, the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile._

_"What is it then?" Seth asked, wanting to know what had his boyfriend so high. "What did Jane want with you?"_

_Seth watched as Romans smile melted off his face._

_"Babe," Seth whispered. "You OK? What happened?"_

_He so badly wanted to share the good news, but how would Seth take it? What would Dean think? He had literally just been told his future was the brightest of the three members of The Shield. He would hold more then the tag title, he would get movie roles, his own merchandise, and eventually-years later of course- a DVD. He was gonna be set. _

_But where did that leave Dean and Seth? What would happen to them after The Shield ran their course? He didn't want the resentment from his lovers, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if they thought he was getting some kind of special treatment because of who he was and the family he came from. They both were incredibly hard workers, and he knew that they could go far in this business too. He didn't want them to think their success ended when The Shield did, because that was far from the truth._

_"Earth to Roman." Seth sang, waving a hand in front of his boyfriend's face._

_"What's up with you?"_

_Roman glanced up at Seth, his features were soft, concern written all over them. He could only imagine what his face would look like after he told him the 'good news'._

_"Sorry babe," He said softly. "Just a lot on my mind."_

_"Anything you want to talk about? What did Jane want?"_

_Roman shook his head, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. _

_"She told me I was getting better, and that the higher ups were impressed."_

_Seth smiled, "Thats great, hard work pays off. You'll be one of the biggest stars in no time." Seth looked around the room, bending down and placing a quick kiss to Romans face. "Your future is bright babe." He whispered._

_Roman smiled as Seth threw him a wink over his shoulder before exiting the locker room. He couldn't tell them, not now at least._

* * *

Roman groaned, the urge to punch the wall in front of him was strong. His mind wouldn't stop, it wouldn't let him rest. Everytime there was a moment of silence or when he was completely idle, they would creep up on him. Reminding his of everything he'd done wrong in his relationship with Dean and Seth. His problem was far beyond what anyone knew or thought, and he literally had no one to turn to except for the person who had a hand in his current situation.

His body tensed, they were behind him, whispering softly. He shut his eyes, turning his head slightly to catch their conversation. The corners of Roman's lips were fighting to curl upwards into a smirk. He listened as Seth went through his usual mantra, as Dean shadow boxed, by this time he would be flinging his wet hair back and forth, wetting his partners. Then they would give each other 'the look', sometimes Seth would get bold, kissing him and Dean on the neck before whispering 'stay hungry'. Then they would put their fist together-God he missed their touch.

Roman let out a harsh breath, running a hand through his damp tresses. He clinched his fist tightly, rolling his shoulders and neck. He threw his head back,

The softest whisper ghosted over him, "Stay hungry."

Roman roared, finally putting his fist to the wall.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Italics are flashbacks obviously. I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry if this is pretty crappy. I am having the meanest case of writers block. It won't budge, I've been working on this short ass chapter for weeks! Yes, weeks. It's really kicking my ass. Anyways, Roman has been hiding hella shit from Dean and Seth. We'll get into that and we'll learn more about Seth in the up coming chapters. Thanks for reading and all the lovely reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story, because I'm enjoying writing, minus the fucking writers block. **Please review **and help your girl out, I'm struggling!

XOXO Leslie


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Dean/Seth/Roman Slash!

XO

He could admit that he was very passive, and maybe even a little bit naive at times. Those were character traits that could be seen as flaws. He was the perfect person to take advantage of. And maybe Roman and Dean took his kindness and love for them for granted sometimes. And it didn't bother him. He had always been loyal to a fault, even to the people who had hurt him the most.

Seth had come out at a young age, a year before he started high school. It was such a large feat for such a young man. He took the backlash from friends and family as best he could, all while staying true to who he was. He was gay, and that would never change. Though he had done things, like: joining the baseball team sophomore year to please his dad, who was a huge fan of baseball and the St. Louis Cardinals. Dating one of his mothers friends daughter because she always had crush on him, and only talking to his "best friend" outside of school so he wouldn't embarrass him. Seth always put other peoples happiness before his own, it was easier that way, he loved to please and that hadn't changed about him.

Dean and Roman could stomp on his heart and he'd ask them if _they_ were OK. So, here he was, waiting outside of the locker room, hoping to catch Roman before he left. He needed to talk to the big man, he couldn't ignore him like Dean flawlessly did. He couldn't and he would never. Not after he almost put his hand through the wall tonight. His phone buzzed in his jean pocket, knowing it was another text from Dean who was impatiently waiting in the car. He would just have to wait.

A door shutting loudly took him from his thoughts, his head shot up and his eyes locked with pale gray ones from across the hall. They were dead, not a glint of sweet, happy, soft spoken Roman could be seen. His eyes shifted, roaming over a few crates before meeting Roman's again. All the noise and movement around them seemed to stop, it was like they were the only ones in the hallway, encased in a pressure chamber. No tension between them, but another feeling that made both men hurt almost.

A pain floating back a forth between them, a want and a need emitting off their body's. Roman's head dropped, his long hair hiding his face. His body was tense, one hand clutched the handle of his suitcase tightly, while the other was in a fist at his side. He made no move and neither did Seth.

No words needed to be spoken, they both felt it.

Roman sighed, the feeling of love and forgiveness rocking his body. Seth would forgive him no matter what he did, he would love him to the end of the earth no matter how much he hurt him. His shoulders fell, this was hard, but it had to be this way. He looked up, brushing his hair away from his face, looking over to Seth who seemed to be ready to communicate through words.

"Look," His voice was low and unconcerning. "I...I,"

"You're what?" Seth moved slowly, standing close enough to be face to face with the older man but far enough to ensure Roman was comfortable. He didn't need him driving him into a wall like he did Dean. "I just want to make sure you OK. That's the only reason I'm standing here." He told him honestly. He wanted to know why and talk about it. But Roman was clearly in a differnt state of mind and he didn't want to poke a sleeping bear.

Roman turned his head, those large brown eyes only weakened him. At the same time he wasn't man enough to look Seth in the eye, he couldn't.

"I'm fine."

Seth sucked in a breath, nodding his head slowly. "You and I both know that's not true." He shifted, trying to get the pale eyes to look at him and Roman fought, he almost looked frantic trying to avoid his gaze.

"I don't know what you want me to say, alright?" Roman brushed his hand over his goatee, looking down at his shoes. "Just know that I'm fine and I don't need you checking up on me." It was a bunch of bullshit, he knew it, Seth knew it, and he'd keep this conversation going as long as he could. "You should just take a note from Dean's book and ignore me, pretend that I don't even exist. I wouldn't blame you."

Seth could hear the tiredness in his voice, the pain that Roman was putting himself through had to be unbearable.

"I could never do that, and you know Dean, he's soft on the inside and hard as hell on the outside."

They stood there silently, both lost on what to say but not wanting to part ways anytime soon. Seth was mere inches from him, he wanted to reach out and run his hand across the soft stubble on the younger mans face. He wanted to wrap his arms around the slim waist and bury his face into his neck. He wanted to smell him and taste his lips. He _wanted_ him.

"I miss you." Seth told him, biting at the corner of his bottom lip. "Dean misses you too."

Roman shut his eyes, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He missed Dean too. He would give anything to have those callus hands running through his hair right now. The raspy voice whispering in his ear, he would give anything to have the other man pressed-Romans eyes snapped open. He shook his head, pushing his hair back, and staring off down the empty corridor.

"Look, what we had...was specail, it's over now. I'm not coming back."

"Look me in my eyes and tell me that." Seth challenged.

Roman eyes shifted, the pale gray orbs roaming over Seth. His head fell once again.

"I'll see you around."

Seth stood there, looking around for a moment before running his hands over his face.

"See you around!" Seth yelled at Roman's retreating back. He scoffed, taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Dean had his seat reclined, his hat over his face to block the light coming in from the light pole in front of the car. He didn't know how long he'd been out here, he was sure the parking lot was empty, save for the trucks that the crew were still loading.

He hadn't tried to convience Seth otherwise in talking to Roman. As far a Dean was concerned, Roman was a lost cause and he wasn't gonna follow him through the dark tunnel with a flashlight. He was a grown ass man and if he wasn't strong enough, well, that didn't have shit to do with Dean.

The car door was pulled open and slammed loudly. Dean pulled his hat from his face, fixing his seat. He looked over at Seth, things obviously hadn't went as well as he had hoped.

"You ready?" Dean asked, bringing the key up to the ignition.

"Do you even want to know what he said?"

Seth lifted his head, looking into the dull blue eyes. Dean turned his cap so it was backwards.

"No."

Seth smacked his hand against the dashboard, "Dammit Dean!" He dropped his head bringing his other hand up to cover his face.

Dean sighed, looking out to the empty parking lot.

"I don't know what you want me to say Seth."

Seth chuckled humorlessly, wiping away tears of frustration.

"He said the exact same thing, and that's the fucking problem," He started. "No one knows "what to say", it's a joke really."

"What's a joke?"

"Do you even care about me?" Seth asked seriously. "Or even Roman?"

Dean was taken aback. "You know I do, why the fuck are you even questioning that?"

"You're not acting like it." Seth said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you want me to do? Chase after him like some bitch?"

"I want you to act like you care!"

"I do Seth, I care a whole damn lot! But I think it obvious he's the one who doesn't give a fuck, he walked out on us without an explanation. After a year, he didn't even see it fit to at least tell us why. I'm not gonna chase and cuddle him."

Seth fired quickly. "You know, you're the reason why he left."

What a blow. Seth was sweet, caring, fun, loving, all of that. He was spiteful too.

Dean jammed the key into the ignition, starting the car and pushing his door open. Seth arms fell to his side, a fresh batch of tears lingering on the lid of his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll walk, don't wait up." Dean said, slamming the door behind him, causing a nice spider web to form on the window. The rental company wouldn't be happy about that.

Seth threw his door open, running around the car to catch up with Dean. He grabbed his leather clad arm, trying to stop the older man who was power walking.

"I didn't mean it." Seth cried. The hair that had fell from his ponytail stuck to face thanks to his tears. "I'm sorry."

Dean pulled his arm from Seth's hold, pushing the younger man away.

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately haven't I?"

"Dean," Seth moaned, reaching out for Dean again. "It was stupid, I shouldn't of said that. I don't mean it and you know it's not ture. I'm sorry."

Dean slapped his hand away, "Fuck. Off."

"I'm sorry." Seth said again, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Don't wait up."

Seth cried, crouching down and covering his face as the other man he loved walked away from him.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Thanks for all the words of encouragement. I really love you guys. With help of my good friends Emeli Sande and Florance + The Machine, I was able to write this chapter. Check out thier music if you haven't, it gets you in the feels. Perfect writing music. And of course I listen to XO at least once. Seth is hopelessly in love with the two, but he has a bit of a bitch side too. He doesn't really stand up for himself but he hits where it hurts sometimes. Poor Dean. And Roman, I see you boo, why you fronting? Anyways, thanks for all the love, reviews, follows, and alerts. I never expected all the love, honestly. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


End file.
